


Exposure, exposed, fucking serves him right!

by Sociopathicnutellaeggplant



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Crack tbh, M/M, The struggles of when your clothes fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sociopathicnutellaeggplant/pseuds/Sociopathicnutellaeggplant
Summary: A deep dark secret about Izaya is exposed.





	Exposure, exposed, fucking serves him right!

Everyone had run for their lives. The monster was out yet again. The black haired man was of course, turning to run away. 

"..." Shizuo stood still, staring as Izaya ran. Izaya slowed down, confused at why he wasn't being hunted down. 

"Aw, is Shizu-Chan scared of me?" Izaya taunted, turning around to face the other man. He knew Shizuo was a monster but he wouldn't resort to petty tricks to catch him. 

"Um..." Shizuo looked away awkwardly. 

"Shizu-chan...?" Izaya asked cautiously. 

"..." Shizuo slowly approached Izaya, eyes averted. He pointed to Izaya's side, poking it slightly. Izaya looked down to see part of his shirt tucked into his pants, his red lacy g string over the shirt, holding it firmly down in place. It stood out compared to his other completely black clothing. Today of all days for him to not wear his coat "You uh-"

"Enough." He ripped his shirt out from his pants and hid his G string "let's just forget what we saw. It's the best for both of us." He stated firmly. 

"That's not something I can unsee..." Shizuo told the other as he continued to look at the same spot where the G string had previously been showing "why do you uh..." 

"I like how it looks okay! I wear a fucking g string! Big fucking dea-..." his mouth was covered by the other. When he looked to his right, he saw a woman staring shocked, holding onto a broom tightly. She slowly backed away into the little coffee shop next to the "mmpt (shit)" he mumbled through the hand. 

"You know what, whatever. Just get out of Ikebukuro." He turned Izaya around, held onto his shoulders before pushing him forward. 

"We both know I won't leave when you tell me to" he stated after he had stumbled forward a bit and turned to face the other. He didn't fall over. "Aren't you going to try to throw a stop sign at me?" Shizuo's eyebrows furrowed as he looked down 

"It doesn't feel right... hitting you I mean" he told the other awkwardly. Izaya's mouth hung open. 

"Shizu-chan, I'm not a fucking woman you know." He told the other with an almost angry expression 

"You're wearing women's-" this time, his mouth was covered. 

"Didn't we establish that saying that wasn't a good idea?" Izaya growled in a whisper. Shizuo flushed at his movement, which only made Izaya face palm "look" he took Shizuo's hand and shoved it down his pants "see, I'm a man" Shizuo silently looked down at his hand and nodded. He looked away awkwardly and took a hold of Izaya's hand that was over his mouth. 

"Right, can I please have my hand back?" At those words, Izaya jolted. He seemed to come to some sort of realisation, probably that another man had his hand on his junk. He forced Shizuo's hand out of his pants and Shizuo took his hand back. Both of them stayed silently, not looking each other. It was beyond awkward. It ended up being Izaya who spoke first. 

"Well, it's not that I don't enjoy your hand on my dick but I think it's time for me to leave." Izaya turned around and began walking. 

Shizuo wasn't sure if he should tell him that the entire back of his shirt was tucked in and that the back of his g string was showing. He shrugged and walked his own way. 

It took around 30 seconds for his phone to go off, moments later seeing a knife fly past his face just as he unlocked his phone to check the message. 

"You bastard! Why did you take pictures?" Izaya was more flustered than Shizuo had ever seen him, even after massive chases.

"You mean the one that's gone viral on Dollars?" Shizuo snickered, seemingly enjoying the others pain and suffering. 

Izaya fell to the ground, internally crying." I thought you only sent it to Shinra." 

"Nice add by the way" he told the other with a smirk on his face. Izaya's expression became dark. 

"You asshole" he told Shizuo with a grim expression. "You're enjoying this way too much" he got up from his spot on the ground 

"Izaya, what are yo-..." before he could finish his sentence, Izaya's pants were flying through the air, leaving his lower body to be exposed. His g string sparkled, as did his skin. Shizuo became too shocked to speak, especially when Izaya's shirt had been stripped off, revealing a bright, red, lacy bra. Shizuo grabbed his phone out and called Shinra, not once looking away from Izaya. 

"Uhhh Shinra, I think Izaya broke" he said as he grabbed hold of the borderline hysteric male. 

"What did you do?" Shinra asked. Shizuo held the phone against his ear with his shoulder while he tried to get Izaya's pants on "damnit put your pants on" is all Shinra heard from the other side of the phone. He quickly hung up the phone, feeling it wasn't his place to interfere.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that happened.


End file.
